Vampira Sorciera
by Erza Robin
Summary: Jordanne est l'une des vampires originels. Elle veut à tout prix ramener son frère Klaus à la raison. Elle est prête à tout même à le tuer s'il le faut. Elle veut absolument sauver sa famille d'une fin plus proche que jamais...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Je suis née il y a un millénaire, dans une famille nombreuse. J'ai eu sept frères et une sœur. L'un d'eux est mort né et un autre, Hendrich a été tué par des loups garous, peu de temps avant que nous ne devenions des monstres. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de sa mort que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. L'ainé de notre fratrie est Niklaus que nous appelions Klaus. Après, il y a Elijah, Finn, Kol et ma seule et unique sœur Rebekah. Notre mère était la toute première sorcière, la sorcière originelle. Après nous avoir transformé en vampires grâce à la magie, elle a dut brider le loup garou en Klaus, après qu'on ait découvert qu'il n'était, en réalité, que notre demi-frère.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends à Mystique Falls, une petite ville de Californie, où Klaus avait réalisé le rituel et était devenu un véritable hybride. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, le double était toujours en vie, laissant la possibilité à Klaus de créer d'autres hybrides. Il fallait que j'aille voir et stopper tout ce massacre. Et faire revenir le véritable Klaus. Celui qu'il était quand nous étions humains.

Je m'appelle Jordanne, j'étais une sorcière et aujourd'hui, je suis une vampire et, étonnement, j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs. Je suis extraordinairement surnaturelle.


	2. CHAPITRE UN

**CHAPITRE UN : RENCONTRE AVEC LE DOUBLE PETROVA, ELENA GILBERT.**

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée et le soleil était à son apogée. Je garais ma voiture devant une maison plutôt jolie. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je sonnais et attendis. Ce fut un jeune homme qui vint m'ouvrir. Grand, brun, yeux marron, plutôt mignon.

- « Bonjour, me dit-il.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jordanne, je voudrais voir Elena Gilbert.

- Jordanne comment ?

- Juste Jordanne.

- D'accord. Elena ! »

Une jeune fille apparut dans mon champ de vision. Fascinant. Grande, mince, brune, yeux marron. Le clone parfait de Katherine et de Maya, le double originel.

- « Bonjour, me dit-elle.

- Salut. Je suis Jordanne.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Exact. Je suis la deuxième sœur de Klaus. »

Je vis Elena faire un pas en arrière et Jeremy disparut pour revenir avec un homme. Lui je le connaissais.

- « Hey, salut Ric, dis-je en souriant.

- Salut Joe.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Elena.

- Ouais. On s'est croisé après la disparition d'Isobel. Elle est de notre côté.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit Elena.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour entrer. »

Je m'avançais et entrais dans la maison. Elena recula un peu plus. Jeremy aussi et Ric ne bougea pas.

- « comment fais-tu ça ? demanda le petit frère du double.

- Avant d'être une vampire, j'étais une sorcière. A ma transformation, il y a eu un problème. Je suis devenue une vampire mais j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs de sorcière.

- C'est impossible, fit remarquer Elena.

- Je sais. Mais je suis une exception apparemment.

- Pourquoi es-tu à ? demanda Jeremy.

- Je veux que ma famille redevienne comme avant. Je veux que mon grand-frère redevienne celui qu'il était avant. Et pour ça, il faut que vous m'aidiez ?

- Tu vas tuer Klaus ? demanda Alaric.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'espère pouvoir le changer. »

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna et elle décrocha. Je pouvais entendre la conversation.

- « Allo (Elena)

- Klaus est au Grill. Avec Stefan.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

A peine la conversation terminée, je filais. Je devais avoir une petite conversation avec mon frère.


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

**CHAPITRE DEUX : RETROUVAILLES AVEC KLAUS**

* * *

Quand j'arrivais au Grill, j'avais troqué mon vieux jean et mon tee-shirt trop large contre un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise noire, une veste en cuir et des bottes à talons noirs. Mes cheveux noirs étaient lâchés. Je vis mon frère assis au bar avec un homme aux yeux verts, qui devait être Stefan. L'autre homme était Damon, le vampire qui avait transformé Isobel. Le frère de Stefan. Quand les trois hommes entendirent le bruit de mes chaussures, ils se tournèrent vers moi. Stefan ne changea pas d'attitude, Damon me fixa et Klaus sourit.

- « Ca ne devrait plus m'étonner mais c'est fou le bordel que tu peux faire dans une ville frangin.

- Et moi, je suis toujours étonné de voir que les sorcières ne t'ont toujours pas retiré tes pouvoirs.

- Comme Elijah n'est pas là, j'en déduis qu'il a rejoint Finn, Kol et Bekah ?

- Ne me défie pas Joe. Tu pourrais les rejoindre.

- Tes dagues magiques n'ont pas d'effet sur moi Klaus. Et tu serais mort bien avant d'avoir essayé quoi que ce soit. »

Je me tournais vers les deux frères Salvatore.

- « Je suis Jordanne. La sœur de Klaus. Je suis étonnée qu'Alaric t'est laissé la vie sauve Damon. Après avoir tué sa femme.

- Disons, qu'entre temps, Isobel a montré son véritable visage.

- Que fais-tu là Joe ? me demanda Klaus.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là Nik. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce massacre.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon tu vas tout perdre mon frère. Absolument tout.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre petite sœur, tu devrais le savoir.

- Peut-être que perdre ta famille ne te fais rien mais ELLE. Tu es près à la perdre parce que tu es devenu un hybride ? mère a fait de nous des vampires pas des monstres.

- Que fais-tu Joe ?

- J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas obligé d'être un monstre.

- Je suis différent. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Toi en mille ans, tu n'as jamais tué personnes (Stefan me fixa avec intérêt). Toi, tu n'es pas un monstre mais nous si.

- Non ! Vous pouvez changer. Si je n'ai jamais tué c'est grâce à mes pouvoirs. Finn n'a jamais tué non plus. Et tes meurtres, ceux de Rebekah et ceux d'Elijah sont bien moins importants que ceux de Kol. Kol est un véritable monstre. Il tue pour le plaisir.

- Comme nous tous.

- Tu cherches des arguments Klaus. Tu cherches à me prouver que tu ne peux pas changer.

- Viens à la maison. A 18 heures. Nous parlerons. »

Et il disparut. Je pris sa place et reniflais le verre qu'il avait laissé. Whisky. Je finis son verre et le reposais sur le bar, attendant que l'un des deux Salvatore ouvre la bouche. Stefan céda le premier.

- « Tu as vraiment jamais tué personne ?

- jamais. J'ai appris à me contrôler. Mes pouvoirs m'ont beaucoup aidés. Mais tout réside dans le contrôle.

- Tu pourrais m'aider. A me contrôler.

- Si tu as vraiment envie. Cela demande une grande force morale. Tu te sens capable de faire ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors je peux t'aider, dis-je en me levant. Appelle moi quand tu seras près à faire le grand saut. »

Je partis. Je venais d'atteindre la porte quand Damon me rattrapa.

- « Je peux t'inviter à diner ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Où ça ?

- Tu sais où est la pension Salvatore ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors rendez-vous à vingt heures. A la pension ?

- Ok. A plus tard. »

Je poussais la porte du Grill et sortis du restaurant. Maintenant, il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Klaus de relâcher nos frères et Rebekah.


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LA DISCUSSION AVEC KLAUS**

* * *

Il était dix huit heures et j'étais arrivée à la maison que Klaus avait fabriquée pour notre famille. J'étais entrée sans problème, signe qu'aucun être vivant ne vivait ici même si ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. J'étais en train de détailler le salon quand Klaus débarqua, un verre de Whisky à la main.

- « Salut Joe. Toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, toujours aussi théâtral.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Nous devions avoir une petite conversation, il me semble.

- Oui. Exact. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Il faut que tu libères nos frères, Klaus.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Klaus, plus tu les laisseras dans des cercueils, avec des poignards dans le cœur, plus ils t'en voudront quand ils se réveilleront.

- S'ils se réveillent.

- Bon sang, Niklaus ! Tu as construit cette maison pour notre famille mais comment veux-tu qu'ils en profitent, s'ils sont MORTS !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

- Effectivement, je ne comprends pas. Mais j'aimerais bien Nik. Je te jure. Sauf que tu veux réunir notre famille mais tu l'as laisse morte. Alors, je t'en supplie Klaus. Explique moi.

- Si je les réveille, ils me tueront.

- Tu es immortel Klaus. Tu ne peux pas mourir.

- Ils me feront payer leurs morts.

- Non. Je te protégerais. Je te défendrais. Klaus, si tu m'aimes, si tu veux vraiment que notre famille soit heureuse, tu dois les libérer.

- D'accord. Allons-y.

- Non attends.

- Quoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Oui. Mais je veux qu'on le fasse tous les deux. Et je veux être là quand ils se réveilleront. Et ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ? Je le connais ?

- Ne joue pas au grand frère Nik. Ça ne te va pas.

- Parfait. Rendez-vous demain matin PETITE sœur. »

Demain promettait d'être une journée chargée.


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRE

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC DAMON.**

* * *

J'arrivais à la pension des Salvatore et regardais la maison. J'avais connu Damon peut après Alaric. Il cherchait à retrouver Katherine, en vain. Avant de venir ici, j'avais croisé Isobel et je l'avais forcé à me dire ce qui s'était passé à Mystique Falls. J'avais donc appris que Damon avait tiré un trait sur Katherine. Définitivement. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entrais directement. Je failli percuter Elena qui fut surprise de me voir.

- « Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Il faudrait que l'on parle. Quand tu as un moment de libre, appelle-moi. »

Je hochais la tête simplement. J'entrais dans le salon pour y trouver Damon, debout devant la cheminée, un verre de sang à la main. Je m'approchais, m'appuyais contre son dos et lui pris son verre. Je bus une gorgée et je vis ses yeux bleus me regarder du coin de l'œil.

Le sang coula dans ma gorge et me réchauffa l'estomac. Le bonheur absolu.

Damon et moi avions eu une relation à une époque. Et ça avait été fabuleux. Explosif. Et je savais que si on continuait sur cette voie, tout recommencerait. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je lui rendis son verre et posais mon menton sur son épaule.

- « Tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour dîner. Je suis là.

- Dîner n'était qu'un prétexte pour être sûr que tu viennes. Tu n'es pas du genre à accepter un rendez-vous comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à refuser un rendez-vous venant de toi, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et en le serrant contre moi. Que proposes-tu pour cette soirée, si tu n'as pas l'intention de m'inviter à dîner ? »

Il se tourna dans mes bras et prit mon visage en coupe. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien.

- « Et bien, je me disais que l'on pourrait discuter de la situation actuelle, du genre, les hybrides, ton frère et puis après, on pourrait reprendre les choses où on les a laissé la dernière fois.

- Je trouve que c'est un bon programme.

- Mettons nous sur le canapé. Nous serons plus à l'aise.

- Bien chef, » dis-je ironiquement en le lâchant.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et il me servit un verre de sang.

- « Le dîner, me dit-il avec une petite révérence.

- Merci. »

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre et il me rejoignit sur le canapé.

- « Alors, ton frère a des problèmes de boissons ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Ouais. Il n'a pas de juste milieu. C'est tout ou rien. Ou il se nourrit de sang animal et il est faible, ou il boit du sang humain et il devient enragé. Il ne sait pas se contrôler.

- Et tu ne peux pas l'aider ?

- Je ne suis pas forcement la meilleure personne pour l'aider à contrôler sa soif de sang. J'ai déjà essayé et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Dix ans après, il était devenu un tueur en série. Très dangereux.

- Il veut changer. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'aider.

- Je sais. Mais parlons plutôt de ton frère à toi. Comment s'est passée votre petite discussion ?

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de relâcher notre famille. Demain matin, ils seront libres et j'aurais retrouvé ma famille.

- Tu es contente ?

- Evidement. Ma famille me manque et je sais qu'elle manque à Klaus, bien plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Il va surement y avoir un peu de violence mais je pense pouvoir gérer ça. Celui qui m'inquiète, c'est Klaus. Il faudrait que je cache les dagues pour éviter qu'ils s'entretuent. Je vais les mettre en sécurité, là où personne ne pourra les retrouver à part moi.

- Avec lequel de tes frères étais-tu la plus proche quand vous étiez humains ?

- Elijah.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas cette partie ? Klaus est l'ainé, un an plus tard, il y a Finn. Neuf mois après Finn, Elijah né. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est moi qui arrive. Deux ans après, ce fut le tour de Rebekah. Le petit dernier c'est Kol. Le plus dangereux.

- Elijah et toi êtes jumeaux ?

- Faux jumeaux. Nous étions et sommes toujours, très proches. Grâce à mes pouvoirs de sorcière, j'ai crée un lien particulier avec lui. Plus tard, avec Klaus aussi. A nous trois, nous étions devenus inséparables. Avec Rebekah aussi. Mais nous n'avions pas ce lien avec elle. Le lien était plus fort avec Elijah du fait que nous étions jumeaux. C'est surtout pour lui que je veux que Klaus libère notre famille. C'est important pour moi. Elijah me manque.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir de vieux souvenirs. Pardon.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la manière dont tu pourrais te faire pardonner. »

Une étincelle illumina ses magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

- « Tu veux passer à la suite du programme ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai très envie de voir ce dont tu es capable. Encore une fois.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle. »

Il me fit basculer sur le canapé, tandis que je me mis à rire, sous les chatouilles de ses doigts agiles.


	6. CHAPITRE CINQ

**CHAPITRE CINQ : LE REVEIL DE MES FRERES**

* * *

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, la joue écrasée contre un oreiller, les cheveux formant un voile noir devant mes yeux. Mon corps était endolori et je sentais une main glisser le long de mon dos. Un seul homme sur cette Terre était capable de rendre mon corps immortel endolori après une nuit de luxure. Damon Salvatore.

Je soupirais et gigotais pour pouvoir dégager mes cheveux de mon visage. Les yeux bleus de Damon me fixaient et je lui souris.

- « Jolis tatouages, me chuchota-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu les avais.

- Je me les suis fais faire en 1998.

- Celui que je préfère, c'est celui qui est sur ta cuisse. »

Son doigt traçait le contour du tribal qui faisait le tour de ma cuisse. Un frisson me parcourra et j'attrapais l'arrière de sa tête pour plaquer sa délicieuse bouche contre la mienne. Quand le baiser prit fin, je repris la parole.

- « Il va falloir que j'y aille. Klaus doit m'attendre.

- Tu reviendras après ?

- Promis. Je t'appellerais. »

Je me redressais et fis glisser mes jambes hors du lit. Je renfilais mes vêtements, embrassais Damon une dernière fois et disparus.

Arrivée à la maison, je montais rapidement prendre une douche et me changer. Quand je redescendis au salon, Klaus était assis dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table.

- « Alors frangin. Es-tu prêt ? »

Klaus sursauta. Il me fixa et haussa son sourcil gauche. Etonnée, je regardais si je n'avais rien oublié. Un short en jean noir, un débardeur rouge et des converses rouges. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Rien qui ne cloche.

- « Quoi ? lui demandais-je. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nan. Juste qu'en plus de vouloir me tuer, Elijah voudra faire la peau à ton rencard d'hier soir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu empestes le Damon Salvatore à plein nez Joe. »

Je haussais les épaules.

- « Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Merci de t'en soucier grand frère. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvé les cercueils. Je m'approchais du cercueil où je sentais la présence de mon frère. J'ouvris le couvercle et vis Elijah allongé, la dague enfonçait dans la poitrine. J'attrapais le manche et le retira de sa poitrine. Après, je rejoignis Klaus qui venait de libérer Rebekah. Il me tendit trois dagues et dit :

- « Finn et Kol sont libres. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il y a du sang à côté de leurs cercueils. Quand ils se réveilleront, les dés seront jetés. Et nous verrons leurs réactions. »

Klaus alla s'asseoir dans le salon et je m'assis dans un fauteuil dans la salle aux cercueils. Cela devait faire une heure que nous attendions quand une main sortie d'un cercueil pour attraper la poche de sang. Kol. La poche fut éjectée du cercueil et le plus jeune de la famille se redressa comme un zombie.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille et il portait une tenue datant du XVIIIe siècle. Il sauta hors du cercueil et quand il me vit, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus me fixant. Quand il vit Klaus dans l'embrasure de la porte, il grogna et montra les dents. Nik serra les points et je m'interposais entre eux, face à Kol.

- « Doucement petit frère. Attends que Finn, Elijah et Rebekah soient réveillés, après on discutera.

- Je ne veux pas discuter Joe. Je veux le tuer, grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne pourras pas. J'ai protégé la salle. Tant que Nik reste hors de la pièce, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu pour protéger ce sale traitre, dit une voix rauque.

- Salut Finn. »

Finn avait des cheveux bouclés mi longs et une tenue dont je ne me rappelais même plus l'époque tellement c'était y a longtemps.

- « Bonjour petite sœur, me dit-il. Tu as changé.

- Pas toi. »

Un gloussement retentit et je vis Rebekah dans une robe datant des années vingt. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et lui tombaient sur les épaules.

- « Comme tu as changé Jordanne, gloussa-t-elle. Et ce que tu portes est vraiment très court…

- Les tenues ont changé. Et tu empestes le Damon Salvatore à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde, rétorqua une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

- Elijah », soufflais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui et j'inspirais son odeur. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

- « Salvatore ? Comme Stefan ? demanda Rebekah.

- Damon est son frère, marmonna Klaus depuis le salon. Et Stefan sortait avec le double.

- Sortait ? demanda Elijah, sa voix étouffait par mes cheveux.

- Klaus lui a proposé un deal pour sauver Damon d'une morsure de loup garou. Stefan devait le rejoindre et Klaus lui donner son sang en échange pour sauver son frère.

- Tu es vraiment une sale enflure, grogna Finn à Klaus.

- Ecoutez, dis-je en mettant entre eux et Klaus. Nik a accepté de vous libérer, que nous soyons à nouveau une famille.

- Nous ne serons plus jamais une famille ! s'exclama Kol. Il nous a tué ! Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas recommencer !

- Je vais m'occuper des dagues. Les mettre en lieu sûr. Klaus a fais cette maison pour nous. Et je n'ai pas bataillé autant que je le pensais pour qu'il accepte de vous rendre votre liberté. Il a fais un pas vers vous. A vous de faire un effort.

- Je veux bien essayer. Mais je ne garantis rien, dit Rebekah.

- Merci petite sœur, la remerciais-je en lui souriant.

- Pareil que Bekah. J'essaye mais je ne garantis rien, approuva Finn.

- Et moi, j'accepte aussi. Mais uniquement pour Joe, dit Elijah.

- Et toi Kol, demanda Rebekah.

- Pour vous. Mais uniquement pour vous.

- Merci Kol », lui souris-je.

Ma famille était enfin réunie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et si vous voulez mon avis, surtout pour le pire.


End file.
